The Alien Soldier
by Gvo
Summary: The crew of The Nirvana rescues a pilot and a Giant Robot. Unknown that this event will change them even more. Espicially Barnette slowly ending her hatred towards men! Inspired by the ZAFT army: Parings BarnetteOC
1. The Boy and His Vanguard

Disclaimer: Vandread is the property of Gonzo. The planetary nation's name belonged To Sega and it is not affiliated by the game itself whatsoever. I only own the character or areas.

Authors Note:These events takes place after episode 4 of Vandread:The Second Stage

1: The Boy Soldier and his (Vanguard)?

Somewhere in the vastness of space a entity floats by. But in a closer glance you can tell it's a machine. A giant robot to be precise. With it's pilot who miraculously is still alive. Just barely!

_Flashback4 days ago _

_In a militarize region known as The Gradrofront Sector. All was quiet till the fighting began! _

_ "3rd UNIT PLOW A DEFENSE PERIMETER IN THIS AREA, UNIT 9 & 6TH I WANT YOU TWO TO PUT IN SUPPRESSIVE FIRE. I DON T WANT ANY STINKING HARVEST SHIP'S PASS THROUGH HERE! GOT IT!" every single forces from the people stationed in based bunkers to the giant robots fired back with the best of there capabilities._

_ "SIR; TOO LATE WERE BEING OVERRUN!" yelled a communications officer before the station he/she was in was blown up along with the officer.  
_

_At the other side of the battlefield 2 robotic machines were busy against the harvester cube ships and those two were taking numbers._

_"CAPTAIN!" One whack from a harvest star fighter was all in took to destroy his wing mate._

_ "CHARLIE!!" and the pilot of the machine turn to the harvester cube fighter that took the kill. "Oh you re going to pay for that" one slash from his scythe was all it took to take down the harvest monstrosity foe from the planet Earth. All the while he used his machine guns to keep the other cube fighters at bay. "Eat the thing that sown you bastard!"  
_

_Suddenly a warning signal from his machine detected a harvest ship approaching What coming from my right. (AN: Looks like Meia's Vandread form) trying to blast right through him but he was two steps ahead of his attacker._

_ Ha was all the pilot said after defeating the Vandread Meia clone. However the pilot's victory was short lived as a Harvest Mother ship warp out and blast a huge laser made of Praksis pragma. "I'm not going to die today " then everything went white on him._

_End Flashback_

At the same moment a space cruiser was flying towards the robot's direction. Belonging to the infamous Majare space pirates and their three male captors.This cruiser goes by the name The Nirvana. Who were currently trying to get back home to warn their governments about the coming Harvest invasion.

At the bridge Magno was taking a sip of her tea when Belvadare announced that they have detected something on radar.

"Put it on screen and there appear was the giant robot. "A Vanguard? no it s different than the ones we have." She talked to her 2nd in command BC who was behind her. "Are we able to take that machine? "

"Yes captain, that machine is able to harbor inside our hangers but what strange is that it s emitting a distress signal or some kind."

"Someone is alive in there? " Shocked Magno

"Or perhaps dead. " she shooked her head. "Anyways get some of our pilots to the scout and excavate that machine?"

As the Dreads and Hibiki's Vanguard prepared to Launch. Dita was the first to speak out. "Wow were was going to nab an alien machine. I hope it gives us alien powers, wouldn't that be cool!"

"Dita we need to focus on getting the job done!" Meia hollered in her Dread's intercom. At Hibiki's hanger however, He was still going into his funk as always "This is going to be boring. The old hag wants us to pick up some dumb robot, Oh well it's a good thing that I have nothing else better to do." he concluded before he flew off along with the rest of the dreads to retrieve it. Meanwhile the pilot inside the machine was having another flashback memory.

_flashback_

_"For your outstanding acheivements on the action you've have taken. We of the council are proud to present to you this distinguish Medal Of Victory" The Viceroy of his home world congratulate the male pilot in question by strapping a medal around the neck._

_After the celebration he stepped outside and sat downed on a bench porch and looked up at the home planet's night sky above with sad thoughts. "Janie look at me. You've died in the Marko battlefront so I could get this damn medal." _

_End Flashback _

Once the excavation team was finishes locking up the machine in place. The shuttle was ready to pick it up however. Miss Gascone began detecting energy readings coming out from there right She didn't have time to scold her subordinate as a harvester seed ship came out of nowhere.

"Shit were did they came from," answered Barnette as she dogged the incoming attacks by the Vandread Jura clone.

"Scatter everyone we'll try to get an advantage from them." commanded Meia as all dreads and one vanguard scattered from all directions to see if they can get an advantage. All the while the pilot in the machine was having another flashback.

_Flashback_

_In the training grounds two cadets were sparing while there coach was viewing there progress from afar._

_"Lets see what you got" said the opponent he was facing and ended with a greeting of a smirk. The other did the same as well and the fight began. His opponent was about to strike but that was an understatement him tosses him over and gave him a kick in the face then lunge an elbow at stomach. Ending it before it even began.  
_

_"That will teach you for calling me names; menschlicher Punkrock!"_

_End flashback_

Back at the battle, Hibiki and Dita had just morphed into their Vandread form and struck down 5 harvest vessels.

"Listin up you guys. They seem that they're just only after that machine and are only distracting us" Meia then switched to all channels

"Well were not going to allow them that chance," Hibiki countered his words with a smirk as Vandread Dita launch their sword for an attacked run. The harvest pods that were in the battlefield were aware what Vandread Dita was going to pull and try to prevent it from happening.

"Hibiki combine with me now" answered Jura in her intercom.

"Roger that" Hibiki smirk as he pull a reverse thrust maneuver and both Dita's dread and his Guard split from each other and Jura began combining hers with Hibiki's and began swatting pods that wanted to try to pull a cheap kill.

The harvester pods along with vandread clones began a frontal kamakaze attack. "You starting to annoy me" and pound certain buttons causing the vanderead to spin in a cycle destroying anything that got close to it Once they got it under control both Jura and Hibiki were dizzy "What the hell was that!" suddenly a com came on and it was Meia "_Listin we have orders from BC to return to base. Gascone already retrieve the Dread." _

As soon as they got far away they both split and escape as fast as they could before Bart launch huge lasers damage the seed ship enough for them to escape. At the hanger Parfait and the other engineers were having a hard time trying to open the cockpit. This was making her frustrated

"Whats wrong?" answered Magno from the back of the hanger

"I tried to open the cockpit captain but the manual in the controls have weird readings in it? It's worse then the Tarak language?"

" You see they are words of aliens" shouted an exiting Dita. At the same time Duero walk in to observe this fascinating new discovery. When he got closer to this so called unknown Vanguard he could see the manual words.

"Wait a minute I know those words" this gave all the crew shocking grasp.

"You do, do you?" answered a grinning Magno

"Yes, it's from an ancient book I read called How to speak German vol.1"

"Well if you know the words that much. Why don't you help Parfait out?" Duero nodded and walk next to her. Parfait was starting to blush like a tomato as she was close to him.

"I believe this is the hatch" he then pulled the lever and the cockpit hatched opened. Their everyone saw that it was a man and he was sporting a lot of electric gizmo's around his helmet. Duero quickly grabbed his body when he was about to lunge down. "Hey I needs some help?" Hibiki, Dita and Jura held on to the pilots body as Duero removed his helmet revealing the mans face but there was something different about him namely his ears. Pointed ears that is?

AN:This story was indevelopment and revised and put out for almost half a year. Now I beleive it was time to put it out.


	2. Author Announcement

I'm writing this message to tell all of you chapter 2 is halfway complete. I'll try to post it within the end of the month.

Enjoy my other work and thank you for your patience.

GVO


	3. Stranger In A Strange a Ship

Disclaimer: Vandread is the property of Gonzo. The planetary nation's name belonged To Sega and it is not affiliated by the game itself. I only own the character or areas.

**2.Stranger In A Strange Ship**

Duero and Paiway lay their unconscious guest in one of the empty medical beds and inserted an I.V. needle onto his arm connected to a pulse meter. All the while ignoring Dita and a few women who where now squishing their faces in the infirmaries window. Mostly it was Dita.

"How did he survive in the deepness of space is amazing?" both Duero and Paiway looked at there patient who was currently breathing peacefully while he continue to write down his report. "He must have a better survival rate. If he didn't have those ears, he would've been an excellent member of Tarak's elite forces?"

"I don't think that the men planet would ever except a freak like him ribbit," Paiway's frog puppet spoke for her in a short of humorous joke. Duero shrug and grab a folder full with brief info about their pilot "A meetings coming up. I'm heading off to present my report. You go watch over him."

"What? Why do I have to? He looks just fine to me, and he's not going nowhere?" Duero just smirk after hearing Paiway's reply. "Lets just call it a punishment for sassing!"Duero left the infirmary, but not before Paiway stuck her tongue out in retrospect. Unknown to the both of them the pilot in the medical bed started to slowly open his eyes a bit and looked around before closing them again.

Around the same time in Barnette's quarters which she shares with Jura.

"What are you doing, Jura?" Barnette question Jura as she wanted to know why she was combing her hair in the mirror and placing jeweled ornaments.

"What'd think I'm doing Barnette! I'm preparing to impress our manly guest!"

"Are you'll still in pursuing to conceived yourself a seed with a a man?" Barnette answered angrily

"And whats wrong with that? You do want me to become famous don't you? Think about it, I'll be the first Majereian to ever give birth to a child thats from a Man!" For that Barnette had no answer. At the briefing room. Magno along with BC, Meia and Duero were discussing the situation about their guest pilot .

"Is that all of the information that you can get doctor?" asked Magno cautiously

"There was little that I can go through. The only logical solution is to ask the pilot himself. If he ever wakes up?!" however Duero's words was farther than anyone realized. Back at the infirmary Parfait decided to take a nap from her post. Believing that the guest at the med bed would post no problem. As she sleeps, Dita sneaks in with camera in hand as she wants to get close to take a picture to add in her alien collection. But 2 inches was as close as she got when an arm lifted up and a strong grip almost choke Dita to death. The alien has awoken.

He scanned around his surroundings before tunning his face back to Dita.

"Ist dieser ein Zaxon med Gefäß nicht?, Wo ich ist? Erzählt mich?(1.) " although Dita would be happy to hear an alien language but unfortunately her situation at this moment in time was a life threatening one. Parfait sleep was interrupted thanks to the noise.

"Bewegen Sie irdenes Schwein nicht. Wenn Sie dieses Abschaumleben schätzen!(2.)" Pafait back up to the control area with her hands still raising up. After the alien and his hostage left the medical room Parfait activated a silent alarm hidden in the control bunker underneath the pulse monitor she was standing. The silent alarm went strait to the meeting room where Magno and some of the head crew was residing.

"Captain is that?"Meia jump out from her seat after the alarm sound went off. Magno wasted no time as she push a few buttons from her chair revealing a lot of camera shot angles from a huge monitor in front of them. Magno focused at a person who was being shown at the southern tip of the monitor.

"Well well. It seems our foreign guest has awoken!" she half smirk. B.C. Walk to the captains side and view the southern camera screen showing their alien guest.

"He's got Dita under the knife!!"

"Probably under the duration of fear" Duero said giving his own two cents.

"Guest we should give him a welcoming" B.C. Nodded along with the captain and touch her wrist communique. "Attention all security personal we have an intruder with hostage in brown sector proceed with condition yellow?"

The pointy eared alien continue holding Dita by her neck. Yelling in his native language he was dragging her . However he didn't went that far from his original location as security appeared. Locking their ring lasers at him.

"Don't move." " Let her go or else prepare to face dire consequences" He bang his head behind the wall behind him. Thinking how foolishly he got himself cornered. During his instinctive head banging He also realized something. They were all speaking the second basic language of his people. But that will have to wait for he now has to improvise, and improvise he did.

Briefly looking over his area the pointy ear alien use his foot and kick Dita towards the woman in front. The woman on the left retaliated aiming her laser ring right at him. A blast shot out but didn't hit him. He dodged quickly and grabbed her stretch arm. A snap was heard as the security woman slid down screaming in pain as she hold her injured arm while the other security woman fired at the alien running away from them.

Misty was walking out of an anonymous doorway when she saw a pointy ear figure dashing towards her direction. With hasty time he spin around, coming behind her back and push her towards the incoming guards that were chasing him.

If that unlucky obstacle didn't count another one came. In the form of Jura and Barnette coming out from a nearby elevator. Both girls were a little shock when they heard the alarm go off, since they were inside and didn't hear it.

"Jura, Barnette what are you two standing. Dangling around here?" question a female security who race to their direction.

"We like to ask the same question? Whats going on?" said Barnette

"The oddly looking man pilot escape from medlab. We need to detain him " just as quickly as the guard told the two. The man in question came running towards them.

"Thats him!!!" The pointy eared guy saw three people and aim his scalpel ready to defend himself.

Translation

1.This is not a Zaxon med container?, where I is? Tells me?

2. Don't move earthern pig. If you value this scums life

AN:Well after a year and lots of revising and editing later Chapter 2 is finally done. I apreciate everyone being patient for this long continuing a week or so later will forever deem this story as a colossial faliure. Well thats all I have to say.


End file.
